Teacher's Pet
by RRWhitey
Summary: Teachers AU "Being a homeroom teacher shouldn't be that difficult."


_**Author's Note:**_ Oh no. I made another AU story. rip me.

This story came to fruition after some random tumblr posts and talking with my friend.

Idk how to tag this. Hah...

I am shit when it comes to summary...so here's an alternative summary

Summary: Nico, Kotori, and Nozomi are hot new teachers and Soldier Game trios' thirst is way too stronk.

Sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride?

* * *

Teacher's Pet

A girl who looks no older than fifteen got off the train at a station and started walking through an old Tokyo street while wheeling a large pink suitcase behind her. Her dark ebony hair is in two large ponytails and is dressed in a large trench coat—red eyes hidden behind large sunglasses. She starts talking like she's being interviewed for a TV show.

"My name is Yazawa Nico.

And I'm fresh out of University, I finally got my teaching degree." She said while pretending to hold an invisible mic in her hand.

"It was a hard fight and there were times I didn't think I would make it, but I succeeded; no thanks to my "Roomies"." She continued as she wheeled the large suitcase.

"We've known each other since high school. Shared an apartment together. Went to the same college together. Did almost everything together! Finally glad I was able to get away from that annoying crazy purple haired bitch who got on my nerves like someone poured hot sauce all over my nervous system." A irritated looking scowl appears on her face.

"Always going on about what the card's told her to do next and commenting on my temperament and bust size. My temperament! Ha! Did she even get who she was talking to? Me! The beautiful and flawless Yazawa Nico! Yes, that one—the one who has starred in countless commercials and newspaper ad's although that was sometime ago." Her eyes softens a little at the memory before she shook her head and continued onwards with her imaginary interview.

"Anyway I was hired as part of the new government training scheme for new teachers to experience a year long trial at schools with a teacher shortage and I got placed at Otonokizaka High. My old school in Tokyo. Now don't get me wrong it's great to be in a familiar place, but there is really no really fond memories at that school for me. But at least I'll be close to my little sisters and brother so that's something. And being a homeroom teacher shouldn't be that difficult."

Nico starts climbing the stairs of a steep slope and puffing as she pulls the suitcase up. She rests on the top step for a few moments before turning down a small ally.

"Huh, the other roommate? Well I don't mind her much, Kotori was always kind and always helping me out. She wasn't a bad kind of person and I'd much like to see her again—it's just that purple haired monster I could never deal with again. God! The thought of her infuriates me!"

Several passerby gave the young girl odd looks as she continue talking to herself out loud.

"Huh? Weren't there times where she helped me out? Please I was the one that helped her out, although she wasn't all bad."

Nico walks out of the ally into an area with a lot of old apartment buildings.

"But at least my new roomies will have nothing to do with them, I can't stand another argument that I would look great in a lolita dress, which is true of course!" Nico said with a smug look.

"It's unfortunate that I have to spend another year with a group of two other strangers, but it was the only way we are allowed to do this program. It's only for a year and then I can finally probably get my own apartment. But I think I'll get along with them far better then I did with Nozomi. Ahhh, here's the place! Number four"

Nico looks at the old classical Japanese building, it was clearly only recently repaired—but it was seems like a rush job.

"Ughh, this place is soooo old and small, still at least I don't have Nozomi commenting it's spiritual powers mumbo jumbo in my ear." she stated.

Nico smiles and reaches for the door.

"I can't believe that moron told me the cards told her we'd meet again soon, as if I would ever choose to see her stupid face more then I have t-."

"Nicocchi?!" a cry filled the air as Nico froze, her hand hardly touching the handle.

 _'Please no...'_ Nico thought as she turned her head slowly like it was on a crank. Behind her there was a rather busty purple haired young woman with low twin-tails far longer then Nico's, her green eyes opening wide in surprise as her plump lips quiver a each of her hands there was several shopping bags filled to the brim with vegetables and meat.

"Oh...h-hey, N-Nozomi..."

Nozomi dropped her shopping bags and ran towards Nico.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Nico stated as she turned on her heel and tried to jiggle the door open, but it was too late—she had been scooped up and was being smothered by Nozomi's "Pillows of death."

"It's been months! I was so scared to think I might never see your little imp face again." laughed Nozomi as she smothered the small girl into her bosom.

 _'Imp!'_ thought Nico, her face completely being smothered. _'How dare she call me an Imp.'_

"And to think we get to teach at the same school as each other! Isn't that great?!"

Nicos eye's widen and she pushes Nozomi off her as she coughs and sputters.

"Woah, woah, woah, what?!" Nico stated as she freezes in place as several flashbacks plays in her head of Nozomi jumping out from corners and grabbing her breasts, Nozomi sitting on her, and Nozomi holding things above Nico's head while the smaller girl jumps and tries to reach for it.

 _'Oh god no!'_

Suddenly a voice rings out from behind them, a high pitched voice with a sort of sweet tone to it. Nico looks under Nozomi's arm and see's a young women with long gray brownish hair with a small chignon bun off to the side .

"Nozo-chan...you shouldn't run ahead of me..." Her amber eyes widen as she looks at the defeated Nico in Nozomi's arms. "Is that?!"

"Yes it is, Kotori!"Nozomi states as she picks Nico up underneath the arms, spins around, and holds her up like a child holds a cat. "It's a Nicocchi!"

Kotori rushes up to the two.

"Nico-chan! It's been a long time." Kotori says with a joyful smile then opens her eyes and looks at Nico who has tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

"Hey, Kotori? Do you think she still does that thing where she pretends she's getting interviewed for TV?"

Kotori just ignores Nozomi and looks at the now crying Nico with worry.

"Is everything okay, Nico-chan?"

"No."

"Huh?"

"No, No, No, No, No, No! No! No! No!" Nico repeated, with each no getting louder in volume than the last. "NOT THIS AGAIN!"

The scream echoed throughout the small neighborhood and Nico was dragged into the apartment by her new roommates.

"I can't believe this is happening...this gotta be a nightmare..." Nico continued to grumbled as she dragged her suitcase into the room and glancing around the interior.

It wasn't anything fancy. But at least it wasn't some extremely run down building. The walls looked as if it been recently painted with a cream colored coat—the wooden flooring looked as if someone has already cleaned it. The tables and shelves were bare with no decorations.

Nozomi was already humming as she entered the small kitchen and already started putting away some of the groceries she have recently bought. "I'm so glad that we're all together once again! The cards certainly are amazing."

"Amazingly horrifying." The ebony twin-tailed haired growled as she opened an empty bedroom, she rolled her luggage in—claiming the room as hers.

"We should celebrate with Yakiniku! I even brought the grill for it!" Nozomi loudly exclaim and she whipped out a small portable grill.

"Are you kidding me?! You even brought that too?!"

Nozomi had already set up the small grill, a happy smile on her face. Kotori giggled as she took a seat at the small dining table. The small twin-tailed girl sighed at this, opening up the kitchen cabinets in search for the utensils. "Just like old times..." She said with a dry laughter.

"I really can't believe we're all together again and going to be teaching at the same school!" Kotori chirped happily.

Nico placed the plate in front of each of them and then looked up at the ceiling with a dejected look. "...Yeah, me either...I must have screwed up somewhere, didn't I...?"

"Hm, where? The meat looks good~" Nozomi drooled as she already piled most of the meat onto her plate.

"Hey! Don't be so greedy!" Nico snapped, slapping Nozomi's chopsticks away with her own. The rest of the night was filled with chatter and laughter as the three old friends ate together, catching up and reminiscing about the old days.

Soon enough morning finally came and the loud annoying ringtone from a cellphone began playing.

 _ **"Nico Nico Nii~! I'm Yazawa Nico~ Nico! And I'll a send a smile straight to your heart~! Nico Nico Nii~!"**_

"Ffff..." Nico groaned as she rubbed her temples in agonizing pain. Beer cans littered the floor—her roommates also lying on the ground. It seem the renunion party went downhill when Nozomi brought out the alcohol.

Nico flinched as her cellphone continued with it's loud ringtone. _**"Nico Nico Nii~!"**_

"Make it stop...please..." Kotori whimpered as she slowly sat up, wincing at the pain of the throbbing hangover. Nico obliged, taking the cellphone and turning off the alarm which was the reason for the loud ringtone. As soon as the alarm was silenced, Nico dropped the phone—opting to lie back down on the nice cool ground. Nozomi was just lying a few feet away from the other two, face first on the ground—a lamp shade covering her head.

Where did that lamp shade come from anyways? Their apartment room didn't have any lamps like that nor did any of them brought a lamp.

"What time is it anyways...?" Nico grumbled as she once again reached for her phone. She brought the phone up to her face and glanced at the screen before her eyes widening in horror. "SHIT! Guys, wake up!" Nico screamed, doing her best to ignore the throbbing pain that shot through her skull like thousands of needles. Kotori winced, holding her head and mumbling incoherent words. Nozomi, still with the lamp shade over her head, sluggishly got up. "Niccochi...why are you screaming so loud...? It's so late in the night..." Nozomi mumbled through the lamp shade.

Nico yanked the lamp shade off Nozomi's head, causing the taller woman to hiss when morning light shined in her face. "It's 8 AM, you idiot! We're late for our first day as teachers!"

Both Kotori and Nozomi paled. It was unknown if they were paling from the shocking revelation...or the fact that they were both still hung over. Perhaps it was a little of both.

All three of the new teachers began scrambling—groaning in pain as the killer headache shot through them.

"Whose bright idea was it to start drinking when the next morning we're starting our first day as teachers?!"

"It was Nozo-chan..."

"Dammit, you boob monster!"

"Niccochi...you weren't complaining when you were downing the first four cans."

A lot of clatter and yelling echoed through the apartment room as the trio were struggling to prepare themselves.

"We won't make it even if we rush~" Nozomi said as she was still sluggishly moving around, the hangover really crippling her movements. They were already horridly late anyways.

Nico popped an aspirin into her mouth, growling slightly over at Nozomi's direction. "Grrr! You're right and that pisses me off! I'll get you for this!"

* * *

"Well...? And your reason for being so late on your first day...?" An older woman looking strikingly similar to Kotori asked with a dark smile—something akin to a demon spirit lingering behind her. It was either the effect from the booze still lingering on, or she was obviously angry enough to summon a demon to show just how furiously frightening her wrath was.

The three new teachers deadpanned as they looked down at the ground with embarrassment. There was no way they can explain that the reason why they were late was due to the fact they ended up drinking themselves to a stupor last night and ended up with a hangover in the morning. That would certainly not sit well with the principle of the school.

"I'm sorry, mothe-I mean...Principle Minami..." Kotori spoke softly. The older Minami stared at them for a moment and sighed before waving them off. "Just...don't let it happen again. Now you three should get going, I was able to get your backup teachers to start homeroom for all of you."

The three were dismissed and left the office. Nico grumbling in irritation at the whole ordeal. "This is all your fault, Nozomi."

Nozomi either didn't hear Nico or opted to ignore her—making her way up the stairs. "Well then. I'll be heading to the third-year class now. Good luck, Niccochi. Kotochi~"

Kotori followed after Nozomi up the stairs. "I'll be going to the second-year class. Bye bye, Nico-chan!"

With that Nico was the only one left at the staircase. She took the small bit of time to inspect around her surrounding, grimacing as nothing have changed at all from when she attended the school. There was even an old stain on the wall too!

Nico still had a few minutes before her class started, so she leisurely took her time and started wandering the old hallway. "Wow, that cherry tree is still there..." Nico mused as she looked out the window at the courtyard with a large cherry tree sitting in the middle. She recalled the times when her, Nozomi, and Kotori would spend their lunch sitting under that tree and chatting.

An eyebrow raised as she watched a student walk by, sitting down under the tree. Nico watched as the student pulled out a notebook and an music player. She put the earbuds in her ears and opened the notebook, scribbling something down on it.

 _'What the heck? Shouldn't she be heading to class soon?'_ Nico thought as she watched the strange girl just sitting under the tree alone and in her own world.

"Well...I guess as a teacher, I should be a responsible adult and set this troublemaker straight." Nico exclaimed out loud to nobody in particular and started her way down to the courtyard.

The student that sat under the tree continued writing in her notebook, twirling her red locks of hair as a expression of thoughtfulness passed by on her face. Her amethyst colored eyes focused back down as she continued scribbling.

Nico made her way over to the student and coughed loudly. "Hey, shouldn't you be heading to class?" The new teacher asked.

The red-head didn't even bother to spare a glance at her direction as she continued scribbling in her notebook. Her music drowning out the world.

Nico's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "Hey..."

Silence.

"..."

The student continued in her own little world, oblivious to everything else. Nico tapped on her shoulder, finally gaining the girl's attention.

She pulled an earbud out of her ear and with an annoyed look, glared at Nico. "Can I help you?" She asked with a hint of irritation in her voice.

 _'Okay, wow. Rude.'_ Nico thought as she put up a fake smile. "I was just checking on you and was wondering which class you were in?" She took note of the light blue ribbon, deducing that the girl was a first-year. _'Oh god. I hope she isn't one of my students...'_

"Why should it matter?"

 _'Oh...attitude much?'_

"Who are you anyways? Are you someone's little sister or something?"

"W-what?" Nico backed up, a bit taken back at this. "L-little sister?"

The student looked Nico up and down with a raised eyebrow. "Or are you one of Sasahara-sensei's daughter? Is it follow your mother to work day?"

"I-I'm..." Nico felt her temper rising at this girl's accusation. Who did this girl think she is? Nico was a teacher! She should be respecting her! Before she could retort back, the student got up—gathering her things. "I should head to class now. If you're looking for the teacher's office it's over by that building there. Don't get lost now. I'm sure your mother would be very worried about you."

And with that she walked off.

As soon as the girl was out of sight, Nico stomped on the ground—fuming angrily. "What the heck was that about?! Doesn't she know how to respect her elders?! Kids these days! I swear!" Nico grumbled and stomped off back to the hallway, heading towards the class she was going to teach. As she walked by, an older woman passed her. Her long dark hair flowed behind her. She paused, looking over at Nico. "Yazawa-sensei, I presume?"

"Hm?" Nico stopped too—looking at the older woman. The woman inspect Nico with an amused expression in her violet eyes. "For a moment I thought they were kidding about the new first-year teacher...looking like a...first-year..." she said bemusingly.

 _'Is everyone trying to pick a fight with me?'_ Nico deadpanned at this, glowering at the older woman. "I am Sasahara Kyouko. I'll be your senior and backup HR teacher." Sasahara introduced herself before giving a file to Nico.

"I would like to ask why you were...MIA during homeroom." Nico visibly flinched, sweating slightly at this. "But...you're here now. Right now you'll be teaching math to class 1-C. So here are the lessons and the students' list. If you have any questions, please do not hesitate to ask me." Sasahara finished, handing a folder to Nico.

Nico took the folder and stared at Sasahara for a few minutes—the older teacher tilting her head questioningly.

"Do you have any kids, Sasahara-sensei?"

Sasahara blinked at the sudden question. "Uh...yes. I have one that just started her first year in middle school. Why do you ask?"

"...No reason." Nico turned and walked off, muttering something under her breath leaving the older teacher standing in the hallway with a confused expression.

The classroom was buzzing with loud chattering as students turned to their friends and classmates and chatted about.

"Hey, hey, hey! Maki-chan! Maki-chan!" The young orange-haired student mewled as she leaned on the red-head's desk. Maki looked over at her hyperactive friend with a bored expression. Her fingers twirling the red locks of hair. "What is it now, Rin?"

"You heard about our new teacher, right?" Rin sat down on her desk in front of Maki, her eyes glimmering with excitement.

"You mean the one that didn't show up for homeroom?"

Maki didn't care much for gossip, but the whole classroom was ablaze with the fact that the new homeroom teachers, including theirs, were nowhere to be seen—and that of course caused a lot of ruckus. The red-head would be lying if she said she wasn't at least a little bit curious as to what sort of person their teacher were. Apparently she was suppose to be fresh out of college so someone who probably was just a few years older...and then they didn't show up at all for homeroom? Either there was a huge emergency...or their teacher is some sort of slob.

"Yeah, I heard that even the new homeroom teachers for the upperclassman's' didn't show up either! Weird, huh? I wonder what happened."

"Yeah...weird." Maki dryly agreed. Okay...so all the new Homeroom teachers didn't show off...

Another girl took a seat next to Rin, turning towards Maki. "I actually heard an amazing rumor about our homeroom teacher though!" the newcomer said with excitement glimmering in her purple eyes behind her glasses. Rin looked over at her with a huge grin. "What is it? What is it? What is it, Kayo-chin?" She bounced up and down on her seat excitedly.

"Just tell her before she explodes from the excitement, Hanayo..." Maki said with disinterest as she rolled her eyes.

With a nod, Hanayo took a deep breath as if adding dramatic effect. "I heard that our new teacher starred in commercials and ads before." Her eyes shined and glimmered. "Our teacher is practically a celebrity!"

"Whoa! That's so cool! Don't you think, Maki? Huh? Our teacher is a celebrity!"

"Yes yes, very cool." Came the dry reply. If so then why would she take a job on being a teacher?

The door slid opened with a clattered and the classroom quiet down. All sound of chatter and noises dying down as they watched the newcomer entered the classroom.

Nico looked over at the classroom with a noticeable grimace as she realized absolutely nothing have changed at all. Even the desks were aligned the same way many years ago when she was a first year. The new teacher grabbed the chalkboard eraser and began erasing the board—grunting as she tried to reach the top part of the board. Everyone stared quietly as she struggled to erase the remaining bits of writing on the top.

"...Why is Sasahara-sensei's daughter here?" Maki muttered to herself quietly as Nico finally succeeded at erasing the chalkboard.

Nico grabbed a piece of chalk and wrote her name on the board in a fancy cursive signature way. "Alright then!" She exclaimed with pride at the fancy looking signature on the board before turning to the silent classroom. All eyes were on her, completely wide and in shock.

"I'm Yazawa Nico. And I'll be your homeroom and math teacher starting this term!"

A successful introduction Nico had to admit. She scanned the room looking at all the surprised students and-wait a minute...why did that one look familiar? Nico stared at the red-head, whose amethyst eyes were completely wide in shock, her eyebrows twitching slightly, and her mouth agape.

 _'Oh my god...'_ Was the only thought that came out of both the student and the teacher.

This was going to be a long term for Nico.

* * *

Kotori hummed a happy tune as she walked down the hallway heading to her classroom. She had already met up with her senior, Yamauchi Nanako, and was already (awkwardly) briefed as to what she have missed. She couldn't wait to reach her classroom and start out her very first day as a Home Economics Teacher.

The grayish-browned haired teacher looked out at the window, smiling at the nice clear day. Maybe she would be able to have an outdoor lesson? It would be nice for the students and her to be able to have a relaxing lesson like this. She already knew how much she would enjoy sewing on a day like this and hopefully the students would to if she was allowed to host a lesson outside.

Suddenly a bit of inspiration began to hit her—her fingers twitching slightly as it gripped the folder. The image of a bright sunny themed outfit. Give it a light floral pattern, maybe...definitely must have some frills.

A slight gust of wind from an opened window caused Kotori to squeak out in surprise as the folder in her hands flew off—papers scattering on the floor.

Kotori frantically picked them up, several of the papers flying once again when another gust of wind blew by. Two girls walking down the hallway took notice of this and ran down to assist the new teacher.

"T-thank you very much." Kotori squeaked out as she finally acquired all the runaway papers. One of the girl with ginger hair some of it tied up in a side pony-tail grinned in response. Her blue eyes looking over at the teacher. "Wow! You look like an even younger version of Principle Minami!"

"Honoka! Don't be rude!" The other girl whispered harshly as she bowed apologetically towards Kotori, her long blue hair flowing slightly. "I'm sorry about Honoka, she just blurts out whatever that comes to mind..." Her brown eyes flickered over to her friend who only laughed playfully while scratching the back of her head.

"Aw, come on, Umi. You know you were thinking the same thing!" Honoka said with a pout.

"That's still rude!"

Kotori giggled as the two students argued. "It's fine, really. The Principle is my mother." Those two students were just adorable...the ginger-haired one...Honoka, was it? She definitely would have really looked nice in that sunny outfit that Kotori was imagining...her sunny disposition and cheerfulness would have really make the outfit shine. Oh...a dark color bow though would really pop out with the bright color...

As for the other one...Umi...? She looked over at the other girl who had a bit of a mature air about her. Completely opposite of Honoka's—a nice deep blue color...like the ocean would probably look nice. Possibly with a lighter blue colored ribbon.

Both of the girls were staring at Kotori strangely as she snapped out of her dreamlike state and coughed lightly into her hand. "I'm sorry about that...which classroom do you two belong in?"

"We're both in 2-B!" Honoka said excitedly with her fist pumped in the air.

Kotori blinked. Her smile twitching for a quick second.

The class she was suppose to be homeroom and heading towards for Home Economics class was 2-B...

"Where are you heading anyways?" Honoka inquired curiously. The smile growing a bit wider on Kotori's face. "I haven't fully introduced myself, have I? I'm Minami Kotori and I'll be 2-B's Homeroom and Home Economics teacher."

This was going to be an interesting term for Kotori.

* * *

Green eyes glanced out of the window. A smile played on her lips as she watched the trees sways lightly from the breeze. "Nothing changed at all." She slid her fingers on the windowsill with a longing look on her face.

 _'...I want to take a nap...'_

Old habits were indeed hard to break...

"Toujou-sensei?" Nozomi blinked and looked forward towards the voice. A teacher with short brown hair and auburn eyes walked over to Nozomi. A student following close by. Beautiful blonde hair tied in a ponytail, blue piercing eyes full of confidence stared ahead. Her slim slender build moved gracefully almost like a dancer. Green eyes met blue eyes briefly and Nozomi felt as if all air was knocked out from her lungs.

"Toujou-sensei? Toujou-sensei?"

"E-Eh?" Nozomi snapped her attention towards the teacher who looked at her curiously. "Were you listening to what I was saying, Toujou-sensei?"

"Yes, absolutely! Every word of it!" the newbie teacher lied, sweating a little. The older teacher seemed to believe that and handed Nozomi the folder. "Well then, here you go. If you have any questions please don't hesitate to ask me."

"Oh, thank you..." Nozomi slowly trailed off as she realized something very important.

 _'I'm...sure she told me her name...but...'_

It would probably be horridly awkward is Nozomi were to ask what the older teacher's name was. Especially if she just said that she was paying attention earlier.

"This is Ayase Eli. She's is the Class 3-A's Representative and School Council President." The teacher said as she gestured over to the blonde student who bowed respectfully towards Nozomi. Her blue eyes suddenly avoiding hers. "If you need any assistance and I am not around, feel free to ask Ayase-san. You're very lucky to have someone whose such a hard worker like her in your class, Toujou-sensei!"

"Miyama-sensei...no need to praise me so much..." A light blush appeared on her cheeks.

 _'Miyama-sensei. Okay good. Thank you so much, very adorable cute student of mine...'_

"Ayase-san, can I have you lead Toujou-sensei to the classroom? I need to head to the teacher's lounge now." The brown-haired teacher gave Nozomi a thumbs up before walking off. "You're going to do great. Don't worry about it."

As Miyama left, Nozomi once again glanced over towards Eli—who oddly enough avoided her gaze—a small blush still adorning her face. Nozomi had to keep herself from squealing at the cuteness of how confident the younger girl looked and then now. The blonde student coughed, trying to regain her composure before walking down the hallway—Nozomi following close by. "Class 3-A is this way, Toujou-sensei."

"Mm..." Nozomi hummed already knowing where the class was, but continued letting Eli lead her. "Are you part foreigner, Ayase-san?"

"Yes, I'm Russian on my grandmother side."

"Well, you certainly are a beauty..." That simple statement almost caused Eli to lose all of her cool and trip. Nozomi blinked and brought her hand to her mouth to stifle a giggle. The student council president stumbled, trembling slightly in embarrassment at losing her cool over the compliment. "J-jeez...sensei, don't just say weird stuff like that..."

 _'Such a huge personality gap. From cool and confident...to cute and dorky...'_

There was just something about her that perked Nozomi's interests and she was definitely curious about the fact that the blonde student would always glance over to her with an unreadable expression. Nozomi couldn't help but let a small smile form on her lips.

This was going to be a fun term for Nozomi.

* * *

 _ **Author's Rambling:**_ Please note that I don't know squat about Japanese School System besides the one I've learned from Japanese class, anime, and manga. So if you have any useful information to share about the Japanese School System please enlighten me so I can make this less...inaccurate.

Hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll see you again in the second chapter...hopefully.

* * *

RRWhitey signing out!


End file.
